We're Here For You, Charlie Brown
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: High school AU: Charlie Brown is 15, Peppermint Patty is still a tomboy, Heather is a popular girl swooning over Charlie Brown, and Linus and Marcie are now dating. What can go wrong? Plenty. Join 'School's Biggest Failure' and his friends on the High School adventure of a lifetime. Shipping: Minus


We're Here For You, Charlie Brown

Fanfiction by LivingOnLaughs

Chapter 1

School's Biggest Failure

Charlie was 15 and already dubbed _'School's Biggest Failure'_ by almost everyone he knew. "Linus, what am I going to do?" he asked, slamming his locker door shut.

"Well, Charlie Brown, you should just be yourself" Linus answered. His brown hair was gently brushed and very smooth although his bangs fell in his blue eyes.

"Linus tell me something I don't know" Charlie Brown repeated, more annoyance in his voice this time as he growled. His blonde curls were perfectly placed on the top of his round head.

"Well…" the younger boy began before noticing two schoolchildren walk towards them.

"Hey there, Chucko!" the taller one called out. She was wearing a red baseball cap and sported bandages all over her face. She had a black eye and acne on her forehead, yet she was easily recognizable from her signature footwear: green sandals.

"Hi Peppermint Patty…hi Marzipan" Linus responded, blushing. The shorter girl giggled nervously as she fixed her askew, opaque glasses.

"Oh, hi there…" she trembled. She blushed as she smiled at the boy.

Sure she was the smallest of the four kids, but her heart was bigger than her. Her eyes were a nice light blue and she was sporting a plaid skirt and a wrinkled, red t-shirt over an orange long sleeved shirt.

"Yoo hoo…Earth to Marcie" Patty teased, tugging at said girl's black ponytail. At age 14, Peppermint Patty was still a tough tomboy yet also a rebellious teenager that would doze through all her classes. How she made it past fourth grade is still a mystery.

"Yeah Sir?" the bespectacled girl asked, coming out of her daydream. Linus and Charlie Brown giggled at their friend. Both she and Linus were 13; she was a Scorpio and he was a Libra. _"Are Scorpios and Libras a good match for soulmates?"_ she questioned.

"Linus, be honest, am I still a failure face?" Charlie Brown repeated.

"What? Of course you're not" he responded. Linus would never sugarcoat the truth from his best friend, so it was sincere words he was saying.

"Yeah Chuck, you're not a failure" Patty smiled, ruffling the blond boy's curly hair.

"Well Charles…I'm going to ask you one question first: Do you like me?" Marcie asked. That was an age-old question from six years ago but Charlie Brown still had not learnt the answer.

"Do I what?" he answered. Those three words were his answer since he was nine yet he always said them when asked said question.

"Never mind, Charles…of course you're not a failure" the bespectacled nerd replied, blushing.

Linus smiled, blushing as well as he turned towards his lifelong friend. "See, Charlie Brown? You're not a failure after all these years after all," he explained.

At lunchtime, the quartet of high school students sat alone, each complaining over the food.

Linus: "It looks like something out of a horror movie! No way am I eating this!"

Charlie Brown: "Needs salt…who has salt?"

Patty looked over at her best friend who had pulled out a saltshaker from her pocket.

Linus *to Charlie Brown: "Where'd she get that?"

Charlie Brown simply shrugged as the small, shy nerd passed the salt to her former crush.

The tomboy giggled before poking at the green glob of gunk. "How can anyone eat this? It looks like monster guts and zombie brains!" she announced to the cafeteria.

"Inside voice, Sir" Marcie grumbled.

"You'd think she'd have learned that by now," Linus whispered to his best friend.

"Yeah…hey, do you still have your blanket?" the round-headed-kid asked.

"Yes. It's in a shoebox in my room" the brown haired boy replied, feeling proud of himself for breaking the blanket habit.

"Oh come on…everyone knows Linus turned it into his vest" one of the girls at another table gossiped. It was said boy's sister, Lucy.

"Lucy drives me crazy!" Linus growled, bending his plastic fork.

"She sure does" Charlie added, trying to calm down his best friend.

"We're sure that was an understatement" Peppermint Patty responded with an eye roll.

Marcie however glanced at Lucy angrily. No one hurt her boy-I meant best friend-and got away with it. "Lucille that was the last straw!" she growled, storming over to the table the gossiping girls were at.

"Oh dear" Patty quivered, her arms wrapped around her friend's waist before she could hurt anyone.

"Let me go, Sir! I'll show her what happens to people who mess with me and my friends!" the bespectacled girl argued, showing her teeth to Lucy.

"Nice braces, Dork," Lucy teased before cracking up in laughter resulting in being hit on the head with a lunch tray.

"There" Marcie smiled. "It's not a belt across the chops, but just as effective," she explained proudly.

"She's so getting suspended" Patty groaned to Charlie and Linus, who nodded in agreement.

"Then again, she's the only one with enough guts to give Lucy a taste of her own medicine" the lovable loser reminded his friends.

"He's right" a girl with red hair agreed, standing up on one of the tables.

"It's her" Charlie sighed lovingly as hearts floated above his head.

"Lucy had been bullying Charlie Brown and the rest of us since we were kids and what were we? We were afraid of her!" she proclaimed to the cafeteria students.

Charlie Brown, Linus and Patty soon realized what the redhead was saying and agreed with her.

"And what do we do? Nothing! We're just as wrong as Lucy, but I won't let anyone else get bullied by her-or anyone else here at Birchwood High," she continued as a few kids applauded. Many kids booed her however and Charlie Brown despised that greatly.

"She's right," he meekly agreed as Patty tried calming down her best friend.

"Oh really, failure face?" Violet Gray asked.

"Yes! We all think that bullying goes away, but not if we don't take a stand! I know that hurting Lucy was wrong, but we need to do our part as well if we want to end this!" he explained to the teens, most of them ignoring him altogether.

"And if you guys let me, I could've landed Lucy in ER" Marcie blushed.

"Well you have more guts then the three of us combined" Patty reminded her nerdish friend.

"Much more from when we were kids too" Linus added with a nervous sweat.

Marcie blushed as she locked eyes with Linus'. They were a nice blue that seemed too sparkled. "Linus…do you like me?" she trembled, half expecting to hear 'Do I what?'

"Do I like you or love you?" he answered as Patty and Charlie went silent.

"Did he just say what I think he said?" Heather asked the two teens happily.

"Yes, yes you did" Charlie Brown answered as Linus hugged Marcie happily.

"Don't tell Sally" Peppermint Patty instructed to Charlie.

"I won't" he explained. "I'm just happy for them" he stated

"We know" Heather smiled, kissing Charlie Brown on the lips, making him turn red.


End file.
